


Memories

by akanesgf



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanesgf/pseuds/akanesgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories make up who we are. Without them we're empty books that everyone else wants to fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adventures of Beauty Queen and Repair Boy

  
Piper McLean was, at first, not a very unique person. She was the perfect example of juvenile delinquency; hair choppy and unkempt, clothes baggy and made up of patches and bland colors. However her eyes were piercing, a flash of kaleidoscope before her head turned downwards, locking her eyes on the floor. After those few moments of eye contact you would hardly remember her existence.

* * *

 

For Leo, it was different. He had heard rumors of the girl who had stole a Mercedes and wanted to get on her good side. He knew the drill; appease the tough kids and you survive. If a girl his age could steal a Mercedes with just a persuasive tongue on her side she must be able to pull her weight around here right? The only problem was even the teachers couldn’t quite recall what she looked like. Only snippets of her identity came up in rumors but no one could seem to point her out.

He bumped into her a couple weeks into the break. He had overslept and was rushing to class when he ran into someone. He went down. His bag sprawling over the floor spilling scraps and trinkets over the beige tile flooring. He looked up at who he had run into.

The girl would almost be invisible, if it weren't for her eyes. Her eyes were a mixture of every shade of every color in the spectrum. It was like her genes couldn’t decide what would compliment her features best so just threw them all in and waited to see what it would make.

She was pretty. But Leo wasn't looking for a girlfriend.

"I’m sorry!" she blurts out.

"It’s fine, I've got a hard head." he grins.

She laughs a bit a his jokes (only 30% pity) and helps him get his stuff together.

"I’m Piper, Piper McLean."

"You’re the girl who stole the car?!"

She frowns at him. “I didn't steal anything! I asked for it and the guy just gave it to me!” she insisted.

He snorted and she puffed her cheeks out angrily. “Well what are you in for wise guy?”

He coughed awkwardly. It wasn't something he liked to share about himself. He decided upon a reasonable half-truth.

"I ran away. Seven times." Not the whole truth, the truth nonetheless.

* * *

 

These memories will be altered in their near future. Jason will be the one who introduces them, but for now they were only two like-minded friends with a only somewhat different outtakes on life.


	2. Love, War and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and War went hand-in-hand  
> Till Love went where War could not stand.

Silena Beauregard and Clarisse la Rue had one of the strangest friendships considering their parents. But it wasn’t really that strange if you left the Olympians out of it. They completed each other after all.

* * *

 

Silena was Clarisse’s more emotional side. She helped her with her relationship and feelings, while also making sure Clarisse didn’t make the wrong move. She taught her how to handle having a relationship and to still be herself of course. (Except that one surprise makeover disaster that ended up with Annabeth raging mad at Percy. It was really only supposed to be Clarisse and Silena but Annabeth wanted to speak with Clarisse and everything went to chaos from there)

* * *

 

Clarisse was Silena’s more aggressive side. She told people off for her and helped her widen her knowledge of weaponry. They sparred and gossiped and were content with life.

* * *

 

Then Silena confessed to betraying them all and it felt like the world was collapsing under her feet. Silena died. And suddenly her betrayal felt so small and unimportant. Silena was her best friend, she was the only person in the world who deserved the cliche title. And she died fighting something that Clarisse should’ve defeated before Silena was ever there. Clarisse shouldn’t have been so stupid, because now the chariot didn’t matter.

Silena Beauregard, Head counselor to the Aphrodite cabin, the ultimate meddler in any relationship, Clarisse la Rue’s best friend, was dead. The news spread through the campers. The word traitor was not to be mentioned in the same sentence as her name or Clarisse would break every bone in your body.

* * *

 

Love and War were too intertwined for anyone’s liking. War stole Love away from you. But there was a time when War and Love were on equal sides, where they were best friends. But not forever. Because Death and Love were more acquainted with each other than War could ever hope to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got angsty there. Not that sorry. Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr post. Please comment!


End file.
